Session 86
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on October 19, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript 21 Gishmont 3Y20 Temple of Apollo, Cusmasir, formerly Shasem Phoebe, a Daughter of Polymatheia, brought you a book containing the family history of the Lapis family. She opened it to the page with Hipponax, his wife Shoshan, and his kids Nicolaus and Eidothee. She then left to find the book Ryleigh requested about the oracle Lapis is descended from. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh flips through the family tree book, knowing its just a family tree book but still. PM Urrak: "I doubt we'll find Bri mentioned in there," Urrak twirls her dagger in hands, "Unless, I dunno...Bri, did ye have any siblings that ye can remember?" PM S: Brimeia: Bri shrugs, "No." PM Urrak: Urrak shrugs "Fair enough" PM DM: Ryleigh finds the top of the tree. The entire first page is dedicated to Lapides, first of his line, oracle of Apollo. PM Seirixori: Seir's doodling in her journal, just to have something to do. "Spider, lizard, tiny snake, mouse, or a frog? One of you has to hide me, so I should probably give you an option." PM DM: Gunnloda: "If y'want to sit on my shoulder, I think y'd look cute as a mouse." PM Seirixori: Seir grins, "Mouse it is." PM DM: Phoebe returns with two books. She shuts the door behind her quickly, then sets them on the table. "This one is a biographical account of Lapides. This one describes the formation of the Oracle of Cusmasir." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you," Ryleigh says, closing the family tree book and pushing it away from herself. PM Seirixori: Seir leans over and grabs the book with the information of the Oracle of Cusmasir and starts flipping through it. PM DM: The Oracle of Cusmasir is a small temple of Apollo set in the mountains to the west of Cusmasir. It was founded by Lapides and a centaur named Pistias and served as a way for the gods to communicate to the people. PM Urrak: Urrak stands and starts slowly pacing the room, "Anythin' interestin' in any o' these books? Seems like we're not gettin' that far. " PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes the biographical book and starts to read through it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's called research, Urrak. And it takes time, just like when you were learning to throw a punch." Ryleigh drops her voice to a whisper and says, "Not that you're very good at that either."(edited) PM Urrak: 'I've landed enough t' count," Urrak folds her arms and stops pacing, "What I meant was, there's gotta be folks we can talk to that would know more than what th' powers at be have deigned 'true' enough t' write down. " PM DM: Lapides was a diviner, a human who followed Apollo and was a confidant of Crotamis the First. His loyalty was rewarded by building him a temple to act as oracle and granting archonship of Cusmasir to his family. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh ignores Urrak as she continues to read, her brow furrowing a little as she does. PM Seirixori: Looking up at Urrak, Seir says with a slightly harsh tone, "You cannot talk to anyone here, Urrak." PM Urrak: "Nor can you unless ye've shrouded yerself in magic. But every town has an underbelly, an' in a place like this? Well, I'm sure it's seedier than most."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh snorts and shakes her head at Urrak. PM DM: Rukiya chuckles. "The underbelly's right in front of you, and I doubt she likes being called seedy." PM Seirixori: "You're an idiot." PM DM: Phoebe, for her part, just smiles, seeming to take no offense to any of the conversation. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Phoebe, "Ah...s-sorry," she clears her throat loudly, "I suppose I meant folks a bit less...sophisticated than yerself" PM DM: Phoebe tilts her head. "You mean drunks and street thieves? I doubt they'd be much help unless you were just looking for a fistfight or an evening's entertainment. What is it exactly that you're looking for?" PM Urrak: "Our friend here, uh," she looks over to Ryleigh as if to ask if it's alright to continue PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why don't you stop while you're ahead, Urrak. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," Ryleigh answers her. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She turns back to Phoebe and says, "I want to know Lapis' secrets. What he's hiding. Rumors and such."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "The devil's in the details." PM Brimeia: Brimeia can't help but chuckle at the joke. PM DM: Phoebe: "He's archon of the city. Powerful men often have many secrets." PM Urrak: "Anythin'...supernatural?" PM DM: Phoebe: "He's descended from a powerful diviner, favored by Apollo, if you believe these books. Claims to still have the power of prophecy in his blood." She chuckles a little. "I think Asbolus would have to disagree." PM Urrak: Urrak's ears twitch a bit, "An' why's that?" PM DM: Phoebe: "He's the current caretaker of the oracle. Asbolus doesn't care to embroil himself in the politics of it all, but I've heard a few things about Lapis taking credit for Asbolus's divinations." PM Urrak: "Ha, typical," Urrak shakes her head, "Are there any rumors about Lapis' power comin' from a...less than holy source?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to watch the conversation between Phoebe and Urrak with an impressed smile. PM DM: Phoebe: "Lapis's political power came from Lapides and was sustained by his relationship with Crotamis XXIII. Lapides was a devotee of Apollo, but did not gain his power from the god, but from arcane study." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Crotamis - the previous ruling family?" PM DM: Phoebe nods. "Until four years ago. Crotamis the First unified Shasem. Lapides was one of his closest... I suppose the word most people use is confidant. It's difficult to think of a man such as him having 'friends.' Each of Crotamis's heirs has taken the name Crotamis as they took the crown. Crotamis XXIII was the last." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "And his heirs? Crotamis XXIII."(edited) PM DM: Phoebe: "None directly. He was particularly plagued by the miscarriages that run in his line. But worse, he didn't name any, so now there are 17 claimants to the throne. Lapis being one himself." PM DM: "He had one young son, but he was killed when the king and queen were." PM Seirixori: Seir sits up, "... four years ago?" PM DM: Phoebe nods. "Almost exactly." PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks over, sitting up a little. PM Seirixori: Seir grips the book she's been looking at, "Almost exactly? Like, a few days or weeks from now?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches out and takes Seir's hand, giving it a light squeeze. PM DM: She shakes her head. "Three days ago." PM Seirixori: "Do you know who did it?" PM Brimeia: Bri glances from Seir to Phoebe and back but stays quiet. PM DM: "A handful of people and organizations took credit, but nothing definitive." PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and nods, sits back, and is just staring at the book, not reading it. PM Urrak: "I wonder if th' miscarriages were less of a family thing an' more of a curse. Y'successfully produce an heir fer 23 generations, seems odd t' suddenly not be able t'"(edited) PM DM: Phoebe: "It wasn't sudden. The Crotamis family has always had trouble with miscarriages."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh retracts her hand from Seir's slowly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Always?" Ryleigh asks. "Since the first Crotamis?" PM DM: "I believe so." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh brows pull together and she glances at Brimeia briefly before nodding to Phoebe. "I see." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Were there any rumors about the miscarriages? Deformities or anything like that?" PM DM: Phoebe shakes her head and drops her eyes. "I don't have any information about that. You'd have to speak to someone in Halolis most likely. The pregnancies were closely guarded. New Crotamis heirs were announced the tenth day after birth, once they were sure of the child's survival. You aren't likely to find someone with inside knowledge about the miscarriages, unless..." she pauses and puts her hand under her chin. "If I were looking into that, I'd try to find the midwife who delivered the children." PM DM: She frowns and looks at Ryleigh. "I don't understand what this has to do with Lapides or Lapis, though." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't think its Lapis we should be looking at," Ryleigh half says to herself, even though she's answering Phoebe. PM Urrak: "We're lookin' int'a somethin' that might be damagin' t' Lapis socially an' politically, concernin' lineage. I think that's about all I should say."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's eyes glance in Brimeia's direction, then she looks at Rukiya. "It not Lapis - it Crotamis." PM DM: Rukiya raises her eyebrows slightly. "Could be." She looks back at Phoebe. "You said Lapis and 23 were buddies?" PM DM: Phoebe nods slightly. "Lapis was in Crotamis XXIII's inner circle. Possibly his closest advisor. It's what he's basing his claim to the throne on- being the closest thing to a Crotamis as there is." PM Urrak: "Ye almost wonder if they were a bit more than 'counsel' t' each other." Urrak smirks a little, "I've certainly seen closer folks kill t' gain a little clout." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's face pulls into disgust. "Seirixori's right, you are an idiot." PM Urrak: "I'm just sayin', Nampuli's a lot like this place. Everyone's willin' t' do anythin' t' gain power." PM Seirixori: "I'm always right," Seir replies, but it's more of a whisper and kind of worried.(edited) PM DM: Phoebe: "Lapis and Crotamis have always been close since Lapides and the Conqueror." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Again, Ryleigh takes Seir's hand, but she looks at Rukiya with a small smile and says something in elven. PM DM: Rukiya replies in elven with a smirk. PM DM: Phoebe smiles but tries not to make it obvious. PM Urrak: "Laugh all ye want. Regardless, seems obvious t' me Lapis wanted t' rule Cusimar, an' was mostly likely key in gettin' rid of th' Crotamis'. Th' question is why did it take so long to t' depose a rulin' family? Usually men are always tryin' t' kill one another, especially if a crown's involved. Y'have t' wonder if there was some kind'a outside influence." PM DM: Phoebe looks very confused. "The Lapis line has been in charge of Cusmasir since the Conqueror took the throne." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You're ruining everything that impressed me earlier, Urrak." PM Urrak: "Bah, all these rulers. Never could keep it all straight. So, when Shasem splintered, Lapis jus' held Cusmasir, but th' Lapis line has always been a kind of counsel t' th' ruler of th' unified country, th' Cromatis line." PM Seirixori: "Crotamis." PM DM: Phoebe nods, unsure. "Crotamis and his line have been kings. Lapis and his line have ruled Cusmasir and often have been close to the Crotamis line since the Conqueror. Hipponax was in Crotamis XXIII's inner circle. Yes." PM Urrak: "Aye, right Crotamis. Dear Gruumsh fuck," she pinches the bridge of her nose, "Anyway, then maybe Lapis orchestrated th' splinterin'?" PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "Honestly, it does't matter. That's not why we're here." PM DM: Phoebe: "No, that... doesn't track. Lapis is trying to bring the country back together."(edited) PM Urrak: "We've evidence of somethin' Lapis chose t' keep hidden, the source of which an' fer what reason is why we're combin' through texts an' askin' ye so many questions. If, by some chance, there were evidence of Lapis dealin' in the darker arts, would that hurt him?" PM DM: Phoebe shrugs. "It could. I couldn't say without knowing what it is you suspect." PM Urrak: "I...can't say. I don't think." PM Seirixori: "We don't know for sure it was Lapis, with this newer information about Crotamis' line's birthing issues." PM Urrak: "True, but honestly, it works either way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh throws her hands up. "She wants to know if the Lapis family gained their power from a contract with a devil."(edited) PM DM: Phoebe frowns as she thinks. "I... there was a rumor a while back about him keeping a--" she glances at Brimeia, the only visible tiefling in the room, and clears her throat. "A um... person of cursed heritage... in his home. The blind beggar that hangs around Jocasta's spoke of it." PM Brimeia: Brimeia, who's been sitting quietly, listening with a scrunched face, looks up as Phoebe mentions cursed heritage while looking at her. PM Brimeia: "It's ok. I'm used to it. I'm not offended." PM Urrak: "A Tiefling. As a servant or...somethin' else?" PM Seirixori: Seir clears her throat as her disguise falls, "Well, that's fun." PM DM: "I've said everything I kno-- oh." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh watches Phoebe carefully as Seirixori turns into herself. PM Seirixori: "Sorry, it was just easier to walk around here... like that." PM DM: She's not doing anything, though she is blushing a little, like she's embarrassed. PM Seirixori: "Blind beggar near Jocasta's, you said?" PM DM: She nods. "I don't remember her name, but she sits in the alley around dinner." PM Urrak: "Seems like we finally have a lead then. Thank ye, Phoebe, fer yer time an' answers." Urrak takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Now, how d'we get outta here minus our 'escort'?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Since we don't have an escort and Seirixori can't use her magic to become him again... I could attempt to disguise myself." PM Seirixori: "Or we can take the long way, like Brimeia offered before I disguised myself." PM Urrak: "Yer definitely th' best option. You or Rukiya," Urrak smirks. PM Urrak: "But aye, th' long way is an option as well." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Phoebe, what consequences are there if a woman is caught impersonating a man here?" PM DM: Phoebe: "It depends on who catches you, but worst case, maybe jail until a proper escort can collect you." PM DM: Phoebe: "It's not illegal to be out without one, but it is considered 'unsafe.' They think they're doing you a favor by keeping you close." PM Seirixori: "Ugh, gross." Seir shakes her head, "Let's just go and take the long way. If anything we can just..." Seir's lip curls in disgust, "Ask for an escort back to Jocasta's."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No," Ryleigh answers, "I won't bow down to this ridiculous government and their backwards ways." PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh." Seir stands, "You know I usually go with what you do, but not this time." PM Urrak: "Seirixori's right, Ry, we need t' keep a low profile." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No!" Ryleigh basically shouts. "Complacency is another form of tyranny. Things will never change if this continues."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir calmly says, "I need you to understand that you are human and we" she motions to herself, Bri, and Urrak, "are not. I know you know what happens when you defy a government's way... but I think this time it will be us and not you who takes the brunt of their irk." PM Seirixori: "Especially if we're already considered servants." PM Brimeia: "Besides, I thought we were here to find out about my... hometown. Not to start a revolution." Brimeia flashes a joking smile. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's mouth draws into a thin line, her eyes look conflicted as she stares at Seir. She abruptly closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, exhaling it through her nose, and gripping Dawnbringer's handle. "Fine." PM Urrak: "Trust me, Ry, we hate it as much as ye do. But it's how things have t' be...fer now," Urrak pats her on the shoulder. "Brimeia, lead th' way." PM Urrak: "Er, please." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her shoulder out of Urrak's grasp as she addresses Phoebe, "Thank you for all of your help." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori... you need to change." Her voice remains a bit distant and on the formal side.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir frowns, like she wants to say something, but just nods and shifts into a mouse and crawls up Gunnloda to sit on her shoulder. PM DM: Gunnloda rubs her finger under mouse!Seir's chin. PM DM: Phoebe: "I-- I'd offer to ask my son to act as your escort, but I don't want him getting mixed up in anything... untoward." PM Urrak: "We ain't about t' put another person in danger, but that's a kind gesture, Phoebe. We've been through some tough times, I'm sure we'll be alright." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You've helped plenty already," Ryleigh says to Phoebe. PM DM: Phoebe nods. "I can take you to the rear exit at least, so you aren't leaving through the pavilion." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you. That'll allow us to avoid any awkward questioning about where our escort went." Ryleigh pauses and says something in elven to her. PM DM: She replies then opens the door and leads you back upstairs, then through some back halls to a rear entrance. The road is wide and fancy, still surrounded by larger estates, but less traveled than the open market at the entry.(edited) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: Bri starts leading everyone the long way back to Jocasta's. PM DM: You get there easily enough, though you 'casually' turned a corner or two to avoid passing any of the blue robed Lapis guardsmen. Only a few people gave you more than a glance. As you come up to Jocasta's, you see the person that Phoebe was probably referring to. She's sitting at the edge of an alley, a bowl at her feet, a dirty rag tied around her eyes. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh drops a gold piece into the bowl and takes a seat next to the woman.(edited) PM DM: Woman: "You sound uncomfortable." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm protected, sometimes that's more important than comfort," Ryleigh replies. PM DM: She smiles softly. "There's wisdom to be found there." PM Seirixori: Seir jumps off Gunnloda's shoulder and shifts back, taking a seat on the ground. "Hello, would you like some food?" PM DM: Woman: "Food? That... would be lovely." PM Seirixori: Seir reaches in her pocket and pulls out a berry but then turns to Gunnloda, "Uh, I think you might have something a little more tasty than a berry." PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. She was already halfway into her pack pulling out a bundle. She unwraps it and places it in the woman's hand, then sets three more at her knee. PM Seirixori: Brimeia: Brimeia blinks and steps forward, kneeling in front of the woman, "D-Danai?" PM DM: The woman's head turns up towards the voice, a shaky hand reaching up in that direction. "It can't be..." PM S: Brimeia: Bri takes her hand slowly, "I see you've become more beautiful since the last time I saw you." PM DM: Danai chuckles, but it comes out broken as if it's being filtered through stifled sobs. "I didn't dare hope you'd made it out." PM S: Brimeia: "I did, what happened?"(edited) PM DM: Danai's head turns away. "Lord Lapis was none too pleased. He thought I'd done something to help you escape." She taps her temple, bound under the dirty rag and adds, "Gave me something to remember my place and tossed me out when he realized he couldn't sell damaged goods." She grips Bri's hand a little tighter, her grip still weak and shaky. "But if you made it, it was worth it. I couldn't stand what was happening. But... why are you back here? Child, you should be far from here." PM S: Brimeia: "I'm sorry," Bri whispers. She grins sheepishly, "We... uh, we're trying to find out my family history." PM Seirixori: "We're looking for a devil and need to know where it might have started." Seir says, not wanting to continue talking around it. PM DM: Danai nods in that way old women have where it feels like they understand what you're saying and what you're not. "I was there when they brought you in, you know. All hush-hush. Lady Lapis... she didn't want nothing to do with you. Didn't even want you there, but Lord Lapis... well, his word is law. Inside the house as much as out. You were such a wee little thing, tiny little nubs on your forehead already. I gave you your bottles 'til you were old enough to feed yourself." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "When they brought her in? What do you mean?" PM DM: "She was probably... a month or so old by the time she came to us. Certainly not Lady Lapis's. She'd never been with child by then. Still too young to want one of her own. Lord Lapis brought her back from a trip to Halolis. Kept her locked away from anyone who might see her. Well, everyone but a handful of us who were to keep her alive and quiet." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh glances at Rukiya before focusing again on Danai. "Halolis, where the Crotamis's lived?" PM DM: She taps her finger on her nose. "I can't say for sure, but it's what we all figured." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry for what they did to you," Ryleigh says softly, "just because you cared for a tiefling..." PM Urrak: "What a fuckin' monster," Urrak says softly, her arms crossed PM Seirixori: "Everything is in Halolis," Seir whispers.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh drops 4 more gold into the woman's bowl before she stands. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Then Halolis is where we need to go. Danai, do you know where we could hire a boat to take us there?" PM DM: She kind of chuckles. "I'd try the docks." PM Urrak: Urrak stifles a laugh PM Seirixori: Seir scoffs, "The real question is, will they let us hire one without a man." PM Urrak: "Aye that's th' wrinkle, isn't it," she pulls her hair back and ties it up, "Though, fer th' right amount o' coin, laws can be overlooked" PM Brimeia: Brimeia waits, glancing back a moment at the others, before turning and kneeling by Danai again. "I- I didn't know he would... though I guess I should've. You could come with us?" PM DM: "I-- I wouldn't want to be a burden on you. I'm not as good at cleaning house as I used to be." PM Seirixori: "Maybe keep a friend of ours company while we're away. I don't like leaving them alone all the time." Seir adds. PM Brimeia: "You wouldn't be. You took care of me. About time I returned the favor," she answers with as warm a voice as the group has ever heard her use. She smiles, a little sad, even though she knows Danai can't see it. PM DM: "I-- I don't know what to say..." PM Brimeia: "Say yes?" she teases a bit. PM Seirixori: "You can have really good food, like all the time." PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. PM Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles too. "She's right." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh remains silent, shifting uncomfortably. PM DM: Danai puts her hand over her mouth and nods. She finally says, "Thank you." PM Brimeia: Brimeia smiles again and squeezes Danai's hand. PM Brimeia: She turns to Ryleigh and asks, "Would it be safe to have her come along now, or would it be better to wait until we're... done? I don't want to put her in any more danger than I already have." 10:37 PM] Urrak: "Is there a place ye can stay if we pay yer way, ma'am? Somewhere ye'll be safe?"(edited) PM Urrak: She kneels down, "Er, I suppose yer already at one o' them." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We aren't coming back this way. It's likely we'll be teleporting back to Riverrun from Halolis, and I can't... I can't promise her safety," Ryleigh says hesitantly, "I don't know what's going to happen once we get there..." PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks a little disappointed with Ryleigh's answer but nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to look uncomfortable, and moves to Rukiya, taking her hand. PM Urrak: "Surely we can find somewhere in Halolis that can house her fer a week er so? We can look after her till then at least," there's a clink of a gold piece in Danai's bowl and stands. "Do ye know of any, Brimeia?" PM Brimeia: At Urrak's question, she scratches her chin a moment and nods again, looking hopeful this time. "Yeah... it's not exactly a uh... typical place, but it ought to be safe enough, I think. Safer than leaving her here or having her travel with us during the search." PM Urrak: "I'm scared about where we're searchin', so I certainly can't imagine she'd be too thrilled t' join us there," She looks around at the group, "So, looks like we're headin' t' Halolis" PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and stands, "We were always going to end up there. We just have more reason to do so, now." PM Brimeia: "More?" PM Seirixori: "My mother is there." PM Brimeia: "Your -- really?" Brimeia blinks. PM Seirixori: Seir just nods. PM Brimeia: "That's great, Seirixori! I'm happy for you. Wait. You're happy, right?" PM Seirixori: "Yes." PM Seirixori: She shuffles her feet, "Sooo, leaving now or tomorrow?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Now," Ryleigh answers. PM Urrak: "Aye, th' sooner we get there th' better."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh heads in the direction of the docks, her hand still gripping Rukiya's. PM Brimeia: Brimeia helps Danai to her feet and lets her hold her arm for guidance. PM DM: Gunnloda follows along, putting bits of food into her free hand and telling her what it is so she can nibble on the way. PM DM: You guys make your way to the docks without too much issue. The further you get from the cliffs, the fewer of Lapis's men you see about. They all but disappeared from the streets until you reached the harbor proper where there are several stationed, but they seem to be patrolling more intently rather than the stroll you'd seen earlier. PM DM: As you come up on the docks, you can hear people barking out names that you assume are likely places, destinations. It's loud and a bit chaotic, but you notice that there are a couple women shouting as well. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh listens for any captains shouting out for journey to Halolis. PM DM: The shouts are all mingling together, hard to separate, but you catch one voice that might have said Halolis. Or Arolis? Haloish? PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves closer to where she may have heard 'Halolis', listening more carefully. PM Brimeia: "Um... last time I was here, I just snuck onto one, but I doubt that will work for us." She looks sheepish, wishing she could be more helpful. PM Seirixori: Seir moves over to Rukiya to quietly ask her a question. PM DM: A man sidles up to Ryleigh's side. "Hey there. Looking for a ride? Where you wanna go?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quirks an irritated eyebrow and gives the man a hard stare.(edited) PM DM: He gets uncomfortable pretty quickly and laughs uneasily. "All right, all right. Maybe next time." PM DM: It's then that you hear a woman's voice. "Back off, asshole. You know Halolis is mine." It's answered by a gruff voice. "Why don't you just turn in your oars. Nobody's gonna hire a woman to sail that far." PM DM: As you get closer, you can see a tall woman, hair pulled back into a long, loose braid and the same sort of white robes everyone else has, though down here on the docks, almost all the robes end mid-thigh. She has a green sash draped over one shoulder. The man is bearded with hair that barely brushes his shoulder. He's also wearing a robe, though he has a trident clasp rather than a sash. Both are human. PM Brimeia: "I guess we're nobody then," Brimeia scoffs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh draws Dawnbringer and points her at the man, her voice dark as she says, "I've grown tired of your city's misogyny. Do me a favor, insult another woman in my presence, so I have a reason to plunge my blade into your chest and bathe in your blood."(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak runs over to try and wedge herself between Ry and the man, "Ryleigh, fuckin' hells have ye lost yer mind? Put that down" PM Urrak: Urrak turns to the man, "Fergive my friend, here. The sun is making her armor a bit hot so she's not as tactful as she should be. We don't want no trouble."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I do want trouble," Ryleigh snarls at the man. PM DM: Dawnbringer's blade visibly shrinks. PM Brimeia: "Um... is that.. normal?" Brimeia looks unsettled by the blade changing. PM Urrak: Urrak gives the man an apologetic look and hands him a couple gold pieces, "Jus' ferget this ever happened, yeah? We're takin' her far away from here." PM DM: Sailor man: "Better get her blade the fuck outta my face before I call the guards." PM Urrak: "Ryleigh, please drop it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tries push Urrak out of the way. "Funny how you found your voice once the orc stepped in. You'd be dead before the guard could save you!" PM Brimeia: "You could," Brimeia says to the sailor, stepping towards him, "But question is, do you think they'll make it to you before my friend here guts you?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia grimaces menacingly at the man. PM Brimeia: (Can I intimidate?) PM Brimeia: Brimeia hopes she can scare the man into either backing down or running away while the others try to calm Ryleigh. PM Urrak: "You are both fuckin' insane." she hands him 3 more gold pieces, "Please, just got about yer day." PM Seirixori: Seir quickly walks over, "Ryleigh, for fucks sake, shut up and step back." She purposely grabs Ryleigh's arm. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh half groans and half yells in frustration, before replacing Dawnbringer in her sheath. She steps out of Seir's grip and walks over to the woman captain. "I'll hire you to take us to Halolis, if we can leave within the hour." PM DM: Woman: "Tide's in half that." She glances over Ry's shoulder at the man she threatened. "Ten gold." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches into the bag of holding and hands her the gold. PM DM: The woman gestures to her ship and smiles. "Welcome aboard." PM DM: And that's where we'll end for the night. Back - Next (Back to Logs)